Táctica descubierta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akane no hace otra cosa sino mirar a su linda hermana Akari, pero le asusta la posibilidad de que ella se entere y le diga que es un sentimiento abominable. Oneshot AkarixAkane sin diálogos.


**Advertencia: **Aprovecho el momento para escribir sobre mi emparejamiento favorito, es decir Akari y Akane, aunque también este fic es para complacer a una amiga que me había pedido este favor hace un tiempo. Yuruyuri no es de mi propiedad, pero cómo lo desearía XD.

**Táctica descubierta**

Sólo estaba allí viendo la tele mientras comía galletas, pero ante los ojos de Akane era más bien como una adorable y pelirroja ángel que estaba ahí especialmente para hacerla sentir feliz y alejar cualquier cosa que se atreviera a mellar su estado de ánimo. Lástima que al ángel no le pudiese decir lo que tanto significaba para ella, ni pudiera permitir ver sus sentimientos abiertamente, sólo podía velar por que estuviese bien siempre, que nunca le ocurriese nada malo, pues eso sería tanto como si le arrancasen un trozo de su propia alma.

Akane se decide a tomar asiento junto con su pequeña hermana, si se hubiese quedado todo el día viéndola desde un rincón hubiese sido descubierta, y eso no era lo que quería. Deseaba amar en secreto a Akari, besarla cuando estuviese sumida en su hermoso sueño, abrazarla para darle consuelo en aquellos momentos en que le hiciere falta su presencia. Su mano accidentalmente se posa sobre la de su hermana, y Akari mira un momento aquel roce casual con Akane. Ella retira algo asustada su mano, pero se las ingenió para fingir que estaba buscando el control remoto para cambiar el canal. Funcionó, pues Akari no dijo nada.

La verdad es que Akane sólo puso un programa que le interesaba a la hermana menor, a ella no le gustaban tanto esos programas, pero el hecho de verlos junto a Akari hacía que le diera igual, valía la pena ver lo que fuera si Akari a cambio sonreía. Era tan adorable verla poner esas adorables caritas que se veía tentada a darle un gran abrazo y besarla como siempre había soñado con hacerlo, pero debía mantener la compostura. No era fácil, pero no podía obligar a su pequeña hermana y amor platónico a hacer algo que pudiese no gustarle, seguramente ella se habría enamorado de alguien más. Aún en el caso de que no fuese con algún chico, tal vez le guste alguna de sus amigas, aquellas con las que siempre está en todas partes. Cómo envidiaba a esas amigas de Akari, imaginaba que ellas no sabían apreciar la calidez que ella irradiaba sin darse cuenta, incluso escuchó una vez a una que se llamaba Kyouko decir algo acerca de su falta de presencia, algo que hacía a Akane sentir muy triste y posiblemente tan frustrada como su hermana. Ojalá que Akari pudiese mostrar su valía ante todas esas niñas ignorantes que ni se tomaban la molestia de apreciarla como se debe ¿Es que eso era demasiado pedir?

Pero Akane no era como ellas, haría hasta lo imposible por el simple hecho de ver un par de minutos el rostro de su hermana o verla decir de esa manera tan divertida y tierna _Akariiin_, cuando su hermana hacía eso Akane sentía que el corazón le estallaría de lo fuerte que latía, era inevitable; siempre estuvo enamorada de Akari, su propia hermana, y por esa misma razón no podía darse el lujo de decirle nada.

Le dolía por dentro a pesar de todo. Le dolía el pecho por el miedo que le causaba aquella posibilidad de que Akari jamás le corresponda el amor que en secreto siempre le había profesado. La amaba como a nada en la vida, pero ¿qué hay de Akari? Ella nunca ha dado muestras de tener ni por asomo los mismos sentimientos que su hermana mayor. Si realmente la amara, Akane se daría cuenta de inmediato, Akari era mala para guardarle secretos desde siempre.

El programa había terminado y Akari estaba decidida a lavar el plato y el vaso que había traído, pero Akane se ofrece gentilmente a ayudarla, a lo que la hermana menor responde con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa. Era una hermosa oportunidad para prolongar el tiempo con su adorada y linda hermanita, ojalá pudiese besarla en ese mismo instante, y más aún aprovechando que un error de Akari provocó que les cayera agua encima a las dos, permitiendo así ver un poco de lo que había bajo la ropa de ambas. A Akane casi le da un infarto ver en ese estado a su adorada, aún cuando no era nada fuera de este mundo, sólo un poco del área de ambas clavículas y un poco de un costado de la chiquilla, pero aún así creyó que estaba viendo algo celestial.

Luego de solucionado el tema de lavar los cachivaches de Akari, no les había quedado de otra que bañarse y cambiarse las ropas mojadas. Akane se ofreció para esperar mientras Akari se aseaba, pero ella prefirió estar acompañada por su hermana para que no se fuera a enfermar por quedarse empapada fuera del baño. No es que fuera algo más allá de lo normal para la hermana menor, ella era así, pero para Akane era algo precioso ese momento cuando se le permitió entrar con ella, si llegase a morir ese mismo día, no le importaría en lo más mínimo, de hecho incluso moriría con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

No se había percatado de cómo había pasado el tiempo desde la última vez en que se habían bañado juntas, pero en ese momento Akane pudo ver cuánto había crecido físicamente su amada. No es que Akari fuese ya toda una mujer, pero aún así el cuerpo delgado y su piel suave eran como un sueño para la mayor, quien con algo de dificultad pudo mantener el autocontrol al momento de lavar la espalda de Akari. Por un momento sentía que acabaría perdiendo el control, pero no era para menos; la espalda de Akari era tan suave, tan lisa, tan sensual... el solo verla hacía que Akane quisiera abrazarla y besarla con mayor pasión de lo que normalmente quería, pero no podía. Si llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima a su hermana, era posible que acabase lamentándolo por causarle algún daño, o que Akari empezara a despreciarla por incestuosa. Tenía miedo de enfrentar algo como eso, pero tampoco podía desligarse de aquel sentimiento.

El día pasaba para ambas pelirrojas, Akane disfrutaba a tope el día teniendo cerca a Akari, y esta buscaba de qué manera entretenerse, en vista de que nadie la había llamado para invitarla a algún lado o algo por el estilo, cosa que enfadaba nuevamente a Akane. Otra vez esas niñitas malcriadas se atrevían a ignorar a alguien tan hermosa y tan pura como su pequeña adorada, debían estar locas o algo así para tener semejante atrevimiento. Pero no importaba por lo pronto, al menos ella sí podía atender y hacer sentir especial tanto como sea posible a su pequeña hermana, no le iría a fallar a Akari ni a su necesidad de atención y cariño por nada de este mundo.

Al menos logró que Akari se sintiese bien aquel día, y ella no se dejó llevar por la depresión de estar botada por sus amigas, todo gracias a Akane, quien no hizo sino tratarla como una reina, atenderla en todo lo que fuese necesario, escucharla en todo lo que tuviese que decir, y ella en todo momento le sonreía a Akari para que se diese cuenta que no importaba qué ocurriese, ella estaría siempre para ella. La hermana menor se sentía realmente agradecida por semejante atención, nadie se dedicaba a ella con tal fervor y desinterés, era como si Akane fuese una superhermana o algo por el estilo. No evitó soltar una risilla ante tal idea.

Ya llegaría la noche y por tanto la hora de dormir para las hermanas, pero Akane no se duerme de inmediato, sino que espera a que se haga bastante tarde para salir segura de que nadie la pudiese ver en el pasillo de la casa. Entró con sigilo a la habitación de Akari y finalmente puede ver lo que tanto estaba esperando desde que se habían acostado. Akari se veía tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan indefensa durmiendo de esa manera tan linda. Aquella boquita absolutamente adorable estaba semiabierta, moviéndose al compás de su respiración, y Akane la miraba hipnotizada, estaba tentada a robar aquellos labios que no le pertenecían. Tragó grueso ante la dificultad cada vez mayor de no atreverse, sólo vino para ver dormir a su pequeña hermana como lo hacía de vez en cuando por las noches, pero aquella boquita parecía querer otra cosa y la llamaba con frenesí a aprisionarla en un beso que aunque soñado, no era menos grave.

No pudo más. Sus labios acabaron posándose ligeramente sobre los de Akari, haciendo un contacto que causó que Akane sintiera como si el mundo a su alrededor estuviese dando vueltas a su alrededor. De pronto parecía que Akari era la única fuente de luz que existiera, sus ojos brillaban más que cualquier estrella en las mejores noches, su cabello era más fino que cualquier seda, sus labios eran tan exquisitos... ¿Sus ojos? Akane se asusta al darse cuenta que Akari estaba despierta, se separa bruscamente temiendo que su hermana pudiese abofetearla por atreverse a besarla, pero Akari sólo se quedó viendo fijamente el aterrado rostro de Akane.

Ya no había salida, ni había excusa que pudiese funcionar para justificar lo que hizo. Akane empezaba a desesperarse, pensando en cualquiera de las funestas posibilidades que ella misma abrió con este desacertado movimiento, y de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. Se acabó, con sus propias manos destruyó toda posibilidad de que Akari la volviese a mirar con el cariño de costumbre, nunca más volvería a confiar en ella a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellas. Akari se pone de pie y camina lentamente a su hermana mayor, mientras ella esperaba temerosa de cualquier mala reacción de su parte. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Akari enojada o afectada, y precisamente en ese momento estaba por ver a su hermana furiosa con ella, el mayor castigo que pudiese darle el cielo acababa de caer según Akane, quien no hizo nada por evitar desplomarse sobre sus temblorosas piernas mientras esperaba la llegada de Akari. No estaba lista para recibir la rabia de su hermanita, pero no tenía opción, y justo cuando cierra con fuerza los ojos a la espera de que Akari le pegara, recibe algo más; un abrazo de Akari.

El abrazo no tenía amargura, ni tristeza, ni miedo, ni confusión, sino calidez que rápidamente envolvió el interior de Akane como si con ello tratara su hermana de alejar aquel horrible y desagradable temor que por un momento la había invadido. Se miraron un rato a los ojos y juntaron sus frentes con cariño, y Akane tímidamente levantó sus brazos para devolver aquel abrazo, pero todavía no estaba segura de que su amada realmente fuese a tomárselo bien, pero era inevitable, no había vuelta atrás.

Ambas se abrazaron con cariño, finalmente Akane pudo transmitir aquel amor que había contenido todo este tiempo con aquel contacto, la apretaba con todo su amor y mantenía el cuerpo de Akari pegado al suyo, debía de ser un sueño... hasta que los labios de Akari de pronto le mostraron lo contrario. Akane estaba muy sorprendida de que Akari fuese quien diera el insospechado paso y la besó. Era suave ese beso, pero para Akane era más que suficiente después de ese cúmulo de distintas sensaciones que había tenido en apenas un par de minutos. Sintió cómo las pequeñas manos de Akari empezó a pasearse por su cabello mientras duraba aquel beso, y Akane sólo la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, pues ella también disfrutaba que aquellas manos revolviesen su cabello.

Una vez terminado el beso, ambas se dedicaron una nueva mirada, pero esta vez más tierna y el miedo había desaparecido completamente. Akane estaba por preguntar desde cuándo Akari había tenido el mismo sentimiento que ella, pero no le fue permitido, los labios de Akari una vez más fueron muy rápidos para ella, y esta vez no sería tan sorpresivo para Akane, ya estaba lista para corresponder esa muestra de cariño que antes no sospechaba. La respuesta había llegado sin necesidad de hablar, Akari posiblemente amaba tanto a Akane como ella a Akari, pero también se sentía temerosa ante la respuesta que pudiese recibir de Akane si el sentimiento no era correspondido. Ambas compartían el mismo amor y el mismo miedo todo este tiempo y ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de ello. Al parecer Akari sí fue capaz de esconderle un secreto a su hermana, realmente Akane se había equivocado en juzgarla antes de tiempo.

Estuvieron un rato así, besándose mutuamente hasta que se acordaron de lo tarde que se había hecho, momento en que ambas empezaron a entristecerse un poco. Akane debía terminar con lo que había sido el mejor momento de su vida, mientras que Akari vería alejarse a la única persona en el mundo que la tomaba en cuenta en todo momento, la única para la cual ella no era invisible ni se burlaba de su poca presencia. Ambas estaban tristes por tener que separarse, pero justo cuando Akane se había ido y Akari tuvo que acostarse nuevamente para intentar dormir, vuelve a aparecer la mayor con su almohada y una idea en mente; al diablo con las restricciones que la habían frenado todo este tiempo, ahora que sabía que Akari le correspondía su cariño y su amor, estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que fuera, pero esta noche dormiría con ella.

Ambas chicas se vieron a los ojos mientras Akane trataba de acomodarse en la pequeña cama de Akari, y al final tuvieron que dormirse abrazadas, pero eso era genial para ambas. Dormirían muy bien esa noche, tendrían hermosos sueños en los que Akane veía como su hermanita la invitaba a mostrarle cuánto la amaba, mientras que Akari soñó que conseguía la presencia con la que siempre quiso destacar ante sus amigas, y todo gracias a Akane.

A la mañana siguiente Akari debió irse temprano para no llegar tarde a clases, mientras que Akane aprovechó su día libre para dedicarse a leer sus mangas favoritos en la sala, esperando pacientemente a que regresara su querida hermana. Ahora que sabía de los sentimientos escondidos de Akari y viceversa, lo que debía pensar era en cómo recibirla esta vez, pues ya no tenía sentido hacerlo como antes. Tal vez debía hacer una deliciosa comida, o recibirla con el mejor beso del que fuese capaz, pero ¿qué pasaba si Akari regresaba con sus amigas? En ese caso haría la comida, pero luego se le ocurre que si Akari venía sola podría recibirla con un beso y luego presentarle la comida. Sonrío con felicidad ante la idea, pero igual había que esperar, aprovechando para fantasear ahora podía permitirse ir más allá de la barrera que antes se había impuesto.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es mi segundo fic sin diálogos "hablados", aunque la vez anterior no me fue difícil idear cómo hacerlo. La primera vez fue con el fic _La carta de Konami_ de _Lucky Star_, pero ese detalle ya es ajeno a este sector. Han pasado como dos meses o más desde que Yoli-chan me hizo la petición de un fic AkarixAkane, y al final lo he preparado. Espero que les haya gustado, y sin más que decir se despide su servidor y compañero fan :D

Hasta otra


End file.
